Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver circuit and the configuration method thereof, more specifically, relates to a transceiver circuit which includes a notch filter and the configuration method thereof
Description of the Related Art
Due to the rareness of the spectrum and the corresponding laws, a transceiver cannot disturb other spectrum bands while transmitting signals. For example, a transceiver operating at 2.4 GHz generates second harmonics and third harmonics which may influence other spectrum bands.
According to the prior art, for example, the second harmonics are suppressed by increasing the symmetry of the structure of the chip and the third harmonics are suppressed by configuring a filter (referring to FIG. 9, the notch filter 902) including inductors and capacitors. However, additional regions of the chip are used to configure the inductor of the filter and the symmetry of the circuit layout is hence reduced (referring to FIG. 8, the notch filter 802 corresponding to the notch filter 902 of FIG. 9).